


trigger the fever

by stilinscry



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: soonyoung just wanted to borrow some socks, he didn't mean to stumble upon wonwoo's whole toy collection





	1. pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh ive never written svt fic before pls be nice
> 
> also sarah if ur reading this i love u

“fuck fuck fuck,” soonyoung chants as he slides out of his room and into the long corridor of the apartment. the light is already on and he can hear jeonghan and seungkwan singing down in the kitchen but he doesn’t really have time to focus on that seeing has technically he should’ve been at the tube station thirty minutes ago already.

he careens down the corridor, sliding to a stop in front of wonwoo’s door and not hesitating before pushing it open. as expected it’s been left unlocked and soonyoung silently thanks wonwoo for being so uncaring of his personal property as he moves inside. it’s overly clean, just like usual, and soonyoung spares a second to look at the big tablo poster hanging above wonwoo’s bed before kicking himself back into action.

all he needs is a pair of socks; all of his are dirty (and by soonyoung standards that’s _bad_ ) and wonwoo is his best friend so obviously ‘borrowing’ some of his is the next logical move. the fact that wonwoo doesn’t know is unimportant. soonyoung will just slip them back into his drawer the next time they’re lounging in wonwoo’s room or something.

he smiles to himself as he crouches down to pull the drawers open, praising himself for thinking of such an ingenious plan but his thoughts are quickly derailed when something that’s very much not socks comes into soonyoung’s sight. he chokes on his spit, coughing up a storm and falling back onto his ass in the process, knocking his shoulder against wonwoo’s desk chair.

he’s not down for long, too unbelieving of what he just saw and he crawls forwards to peer over the draw ledge and yet again his eyes widen, because yeah, that is most definitely a small collection of sex toys nestled in amongst wonwoo’s delicates. soonyoung thinks that one might even one of those tentacle dildos you can get but that’s a bit too much for soonyoung to think about right now.

the first thought that hits him is when the fuck does wonwoo have time to use any of these? he’s out most nights, either revising at the library or hitting the clubs with soonyoung and seokmin, and when he’s not out soonyoung’s constantly pestering him to eat dinner together. the walls in their apartment are thin too, so even if he used them late at night whilst soonyoung wouldn’t hear anything from his room (fortunately? _unfortunately??_ ), seungcheol and junhui who are either side are bound to hear something.

that all becomes slightly irrelevant however, when a second thought hits soonyoung and he falls back onto his ass as he realises that this means wonwoo is at least slightly queer. probably. he might just really be into pegging but let soonyoung dream okay.

this thought brings with it a warm flush and soonyoung bites his lip as he takes a second (okay maybe more than a second) to think about the fact that wonwoo likes it up the ass. with these thoughts already swirling, soonyoung’s mind takes the initiative to give him so nice mental imagery of how wrecked wonwoo would probably look like as he fucks himself on one of the thicker toys from the drawer and soonyoung curses himself because oh god he’s starting to get hard.

he scrambles to stand up from the floor, nudges the drawers shut with his knee and then he’s fleeing wonwoo’s room and shuffling back to the safety of his own. he almost crashes into seokmin as he turns the corner of the corridor and upon seeing his friend’s confused expression, soonyoung shouts a loud stream of ‘no no no’ before running into his room and letting the door fall shut behind him.

he checks his phone, finds that ten minutes have passed, and then he looks down at the already slight tent in his jeans, weighing up whether he can really be fucked to go to his lecture today or not. that thought is pretty much answered for him when his mind conjures up more imagery of a naked wonwoo and soonyoung’s hand is sliding inside his jeans not seconds later.

he doesn’t end up going to his afternoon lecture either. 


	2. pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow chap 2 already ?!?! in all honesty this was half written when i uploaded chap 1 that’s why it’s so speedy

the thing is, soonyoung has a tendency to get fixated on certain things and wonwoo’s secret sock drawer stash of dildos definitely falls into that category of things. in the past week he literally hasn’t stopped thinking about how wonwoo would look as he gets himself off and soonyoung’s worried that if he jerks off anymore his arms gonna fall off or something.

and, whilst soonyoung will admit this isn’t the first time he’s had a less than appropriate thought about wonwoo, somehow it’s different this time round. the few times soonyoung’s touched himself with wonwoo in mind before this incident had been nothing more than him imagining how it would feel to have wonwoo’s had wrapped around him instead of his own because wonwoo’s fingers are long and pretty and that’s literally all it was. but now, well, let’s just say the fantasies have expanded from more than just wonwoo’s hands. a lot more.

it’s fast becoming a _big_ problem, because not only has soonyoung done more washing in the past couple days than he did in his whole first term, but he also can no longer look wonwoo in the eye without either fidgeting madly or popping a boner (sometimes both) and that’s kind of a big deal considering that they’re best friends and all. the kind of best friends that spend at least 70% of their time together. it hadn’t been so bad the first couple days but then soonyoung had had a very nice (and very wet) dream that involved him and wonwoo sans the toys and well, it’s been kinda hard to be in the same room as wonwoo since then without feeling those familiar pangs of arousal.

-

“soonyoung, stop fidgeting or i swear to god i will make your life a living hell,” jihoon snaps, resting his hands on the table as he glares over at soonyoung.

“you already do that,” he mumbles back, but he stills his body all the same. jihoon frowns, though he’s seemingly satisfied, and he turns back to continue working on his biochem questions with jisoo. the problem with that is, that wonwoo takes that as his cue to carry on speaking to soonyoung, which requires him to look over at him and as soon as he does it, he realises his mistake.

wonwoo is pouting, though he’d deny it and threaten you with death if you ever pointed it out, and it’s the cutest fucking thing soonyoung has seen all week. “you aren’t listening to me soon-ah. we’re never going to finish the questions at this rate.” he’s not listening though, and it doesn’t even register that he _should_  be listening because wonwoo’s lips look so entrancing whenever he talks and soonyoung wonders whether they’d look even prettier. wrapped around his dick. soonyoung guesses it’s probably yes because he’s seen how wonwoo eats ice lollies in the summer and  _that_ is a sight to see.

“kwon soonyoung, what did i just say?” jihoon grumbles, reaching over to swipe at soonyoung’s hand as it taps at the table. soonyoung ends up flinching so hard he teeters dangerously off the side of his chair, and no doubt he would’ve fallen if it wasn’t for wonwoo reaching over to grab his wrist and pull him back to the side.

even when he’s sat back in his seat properly, wonwoo doesn’t pull his hand away and soonyoung thinks he’s sweating at the close contact. which is stupid really because him and wonwoo have always been close, they’ve been sharing beds since they were in primary school, so why is he getting so flustered over this? and more importantly, can wonwoo feel how clammy his skin is?

“do you need to pee or something? did you forget to go after class again?” wonwoo asks, voice low, loud enough for only soonyoung to hear.

he whines in response. “i’m not a child wonwoo,” he starts, but then the gears start turning in his mind and he changes his approach, “but uh, yeah, i did.” he reaches up with his free hand to scratch the back of his neck and wonwoo falls for it, hook, line and sinker. his expression immediately softens and he lets go of soonyoung’s wrist.

“go, i’ll start working on the next question okay?”

all soonyoung can do is nod and then he’s pushing his chair away from the table and practically running away towards the lift. he ends up going to the toilets in the basement of the library but it’s definitely not so he can jack off in peace. of course not. 


	3. pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s christmas in korea rn so happy christmas if u celebrate it

“pull your hand out of your pants, we need to talk,” is the first thing jeonghan says as he walks into soonyoung’s bedroom.

soonyoung, rightly so, screams at the sudden intrusion and tips off the side of his bed, hand still inside his pants. he’s lucky there’s a mountain of unwashed clothes left on the floor, ready to catch his fall, though he still winces on impact.

jeonghan laughs, and he carefully steps over soonyoung to sit down on his desk chair, legs crossed and hands resting on his knees. he looks every bit the bitch he is and soonyoung shivers as he climbs back onto his bed and leans against the headboard, bringing his knees up to his chest. partly for comfort, mostly to hide his still hard dick.

“you need to stop sneaking your sheets into my washing,” jeonghan says once soonyoung has finally settled. “those machines are expensive and i barely have enough money to wash my own stuff, let alone your come-soaked stuff too.”

“i uh- i,” soonyoung stutters but jeonghan is oblivious and flearly in rampage mode because just plows on ahead.

“i wouldn’t have minded if it was just the once, maybe even twice, but in the past two weeks i have washed your bed sheets no less than 8 times and at this point i’m speaking to you out of concern more than anything.” he pauses, choosing this moment to catch soonyoung’s eye and shoot him his trademarked soft™ expression. “tell jeonghannie hyung why you have so many wet dreams.”

his tone and his words juxtapose each other entirely but soonyoung is a weak, _weak_ man and when jeonghan is pouting at him like that he can’t help but cave under the pressure.

“it’s wonwoo’s fault,” he blurts, then immediately freezes when he realises how that sounds. “not that it’s his come, no, i mean- what i’m trying to say is that it’s me but wonwoo is to blame because he started this so really it’s expected that this would be happening to me because, well you know.”

“no, i don’t know actually,” jeonghan says slowly, obviously confused by soonyoung’s rambling. “care to elaborate?”

soonyoung whines, long and drawn out, which basically translates to ‘do i really have to?’. jeonghan responds with a flat look, and soonyoung sighs before saying, “i found a bunch of dildo’s in wonwoo’s sock drawer and i kind of haven’t stopped thinking about him since.” he speaks fast, words kind of blurring together, but given the way jeonghan’s eyebrows raise he definitely got the message.

a moment of silence passes inbetween them and soonyoung is considering how far away he’d be able to run in his current state when jeonghan surprises him by asking, “so does that mean you aren’t dating?”

“NO,” soonyoung yells, arms flailing wildly in front of him as he drops his legs from his chest and shuffles around so he’s kneeling. “not dating, very much not. we’re just friends, best friends, strictly platonic friends who do friendly stuff and nothing more.” his voice is frantic, eyes wider than usual and he doesn’t know why the assumption that he’s dating wonwoo makes his whole body feel on fire but it can’t be anything good.

in true jeonghan style, he just laughs at soonyoung’s outbreak. “are you sure? because there’s a betting pool and hansol will owe me fifty quid if it turns out you are dating. c’mon you can tell hyung.”

“no no no no,” soonyoung whines, “i don’t wanna date him i just wanna get in his pants. that’s all there is to it.” and that’s the truth. probably. he just needs to get this out of his system, fuck wonwoo once and then he’ll be fine and everything can go back to normal. right? ~~(wrong)~~.

 ~~~~jeonghan squints at him. “whatever you say,” he mumbles, though he doesn’t sound even a little bit convinced. “so what’s stopping you? you two are way closer than any other friends i know, why don’t you just ask him to help you.. relieve some stress?”

soonyoung positively screeches, “no no, oh my god are you crazy? i can’t just straight up ask wonwoo to have sex with me. that’s so weird.”

“that’s how i ask seungcheol or josh whenever i wanna have sex,” he shrugs, voice casual like he didn’t just drop the weirdest load of information on soonyoung all in one. “try it, if it doesn’t work then just play it off as one of your stupid jokes. there’s no possible way it can go badly.”

and soonyoung would beg to differ, could list seventy three different ways his life could be ruined by asking wonwoo for sex but he’s so hung up on the first part of jeonghan’s sentence that he just ends up mumbling “s- seungcheol and josh?” jeonghan laughs again, standing up from the desk chair and walking over to pat soonyoung on the head.

“yeah, don’t think too hard about it. we wouldn’t want you to blow the last three brain cells you have up there,” he coos, fingers running through soonyoung’s hair gently. soonyoung can’t even find it in himself to complain about the insult, still confused by a number of things (jeonghan’s sex life included) and he looks up at jeonghan blankly. “well, this was a good talk. talk to wonwoo about it,” jeonghan says and then he’s gone, door shutting behind him loudly.

soonyoung doesn’t move, not even when the door opens again and jeonghan peeks in to add, “and stop putting your bedsheets in my washing or i swear to god.”

  
looks like he has a lot of thinking to do. 


	4. pt 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was writing this in between christmas dinner courses lmao

soonyoung, unsurprisingly, doesn’t follow jeonghan’s advice.

he spends the rest of the week walking on tiptoes around wonwoo, always making sure the two of them are never alone and running away if they are and it all amounts to wonwoo cornering him after their shared anatomy lecture on friday afternoon. he’s nearly free, just leaving the classroom when a hand is closing around his wrist and as cliche as it sounds, soonyoung’s breath catches in his throat when he turns around to find wonwoo staring at, looking more than a little annoyed.

“you’ve been avoiding me,” is the first thing wonwoo says once the classroom has finally cleared out. he’s still holding soonyoung by the wrist and it doesn’t seem like he’s gonna let go anytime soon.

“no i hav-”

“yes you have soonyoung. you think i won’t notice that suddenly you don’t want to be within a five mile radius of me?” wonwoo interrupts and soonyoung winces because he sounds pissed. more than that though, he sounds hurt and the guilt slams into soonyoung like a runaway freight train. “what did i do wrong?”

“you didn’t do anything wrong,” soonyoung rushes out, voice more than a little frantic and he grimaces when wonwoo winces, steps back a little. “i’m sorry, it’s just..” he fades out, not knowing what to say next. wonwoo stays silent, clearly waiting for soonyoung to explain himself and soonyoung really doesn’t want to keep him waiting long so he blurts out the first thing that comes into his head, which, in hindsight, is never a good idea. “i’m really pent up, yeah, that’s it.”

a look of confusion spreads over wonwoo’s face and his head tilts a little. it’s really cute. but soonyoung didn’t just think that. nope. definitely not.

“pent.. up?” he asks, words sounding almost foreign as he speaks them and soonyoung’s mind is working overtime as he tries to figure out how to get out of the massive hole he just dug himself into.

wonwoo clearly figures out what soonyoung means before soonyoung can explain himself though, because a sharp flush is spreading high across his cheeks and he drops soonyoung’s wrist like it burnt him, taking yet another step back. “oh,” is all he says, voice suddenly timid and soonyoung fucking hates himself because all the voices in his mind are collectively screaming ‘he probably gets flushed like this after a good fuck’.

an awkward silence stretches between them. wonwoo fiddles with his hands. soonyoung prays that wonwoo won’t question what being pent up has to do with him.

“can i- is it okay for me to ask what that has to do with me?” well _fuck_.

“i uh- i mean, it’s because,” soonyoung stutters, trying to stall himself before he figures out what to say. yet again however, his brain to mouth filter betrays him and he ends up spilling out, “i saw all the uh, the _things_  you keep in your sock draw and i can’t stop thinking about you using them and everytime i look at you i kinda, maybe get a little hard.” he pauses, takes in a deep breath and looks up to gauge wonwoo’s reaction.

he’s clearly flustered; his blush has deepened, spreading to the tips of his ears, but he doesn’t look as disgusted as soonyoung had expected. in fact he kind of looks almost interested? but that might just be soonyoung being overly optimistic.

“does that- are you uh, are you hard now?” wonwoo asks and soonyoung chokes on his spit because 1) he really wasn’t expecting that to be the next thing out of wonwoo’s mouth and 2) he is getting hard and he doesn’t know what to do about it. he closes his eyes for a second, rubbing a hand over his face as he tries to get to grips with this situation and he jumps when he looks back up to find wonwoo much, _much_ closer than he was before.

soonyoung, startled, takes a couple of steps back to try and open up the space in between them again but his breath gets caught in his throat when wonwoo simply follows him. he doesn’t stop until his back hits a wall and then wonwoo is crowding up against him, hand resting on the wall next to soonyoung’s head and body pressing against his front. he starts leaning in and soonyoung is frozen in his spot, watching with his mouth agape as wonwoo’s face gets closer and closer and..

“yeah i won’t be a second, i just think i left my- oh, oh fuck,” someone says (soonyoung think’s its dongyoung from anatomy but he’s not sure) as he pushes open the door to the classroom and wonwoo jumps away from soonyoung so fast he almost trips over his own feet. “shit, i’m sorry. jeez, i uh, lemme just grab my pencil case and then i’ll leave you two to uh, continue where you left off,” he stutters, running over to a table in the corner of the classroom and then running back out again. he shouts sorry over his shoulder again but soonyoung barely registers it, too busy fussing over himself.

“i think i’m gonna take that as my cue to leave too,” he says, hands clutching at the handles of his rucsac and then he’s gone, running off like the little baby he is.

he doesn’t see the hurt expression on wonwoo’s face but maybe it’s for the best. 


	5. pt 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry its been so long oh my god pls accept my apology

“what did you do to wonwoo?” is the first thing seokmin asks him when he walks into the kitchen the next day. 

soonyoung freezes in the doorway, eyes wide as he looks at his friend and seokmin only stares back. he has no clue what to say; he doesn’t really want to explain that they nearly kissed yesterday, though given seokmin’s tone, he probably already knows. in the end he settles for just shrugging, avoiding seokmin’s gaze as he walks over to his cupboard and pulls out a jar of marshmallow spread. 

“i’m serious soonyoung, what happened yesterday?” his tone is more serious than soonyoung has ever heard it and he sighs as he sits down at the counter. 

“did he not already tell you?” soonyoung asks before taking a heaped spoonful of fluff and shoving it into his mouth. seokmin shakes his head and soonyoung groans, head lolling to the side as before he sits upright again. “we uh- we had a moment after class yesterday and i might have.. run away like a little bitch when we were interrupted.”

this time it’s seokmin’s turn to sigh and he claps a hand down on soonyoung’s shoulder. “don’t get me wrong, i love you bro, but my god you’re fucking stupid sometimes.” soonyoung doesn’t even bothering arguing, instead nodding in resignation. “wonwoo was literally dead at revision last night, he didn’t even smile when mingyu fell off his chair. please, i beg off you, don’t be a pussy and go get your man.”

soonyoung groans again and he drops his jar of fluff onto the counter before dropping his head down next to it, cheek smushing against the table top. “but what am i supposed to do?”

“just do everything you did yesterday, except maybe don’t run away this time.” seokmin’s hand moves up from his shoulder to ruffle his hair and soonyoung lets out a heavy breath. “he’s in his room right now and we both know he has a free afternoon today so use that time wisely.”

soonyoung hums, and he lets seokmin pet him a bit longer before taking in a deep breath and getting up off his seat. he doesn’t bother putting the fluff back in his cupboard, just hands it over to seokmin instead and then he’s heading out of the kitchen and towards wonwoo’s bedroom. he stands in front of the door for almost a minute before he knocks, psyching himself up, and the few seconds it takes for wonwoo to open the door feels like centuries. 

the first thing soonyoung notes are that wonwoo’s eye bags are more pronounced than usual. his hair is ruffled, lips downturned and soonyoung feels like a piece of shit. 

“hey wonu, can we- can i talk to you?” he asks, voice way shakier than intended and wonwoo waits a solid ten seconds before sighing and moving to the side to let soonyoung into his room. 

unlike usual, there are clothes all over the floor and soonyoung is careful to step over them as he moves to perch on the end of wonwoo’s bed. wonwoo sits at the other end, knees pulled up against his chest and soonyoung desperately tries not to think about how wonwoo is purposefully sat as far away from him as possible. 

it’s silent between them for a minute or so. soonyoung’s hands fidget in his lap as he tries to figure out what to say and he can feel wonwoo’s eyes on him. it’s unsettling but he knows that he can’t complain because this is his fault. 

“i’m sorry,” is what he ends up saying, eyes moving up to meet wonwoo’s. “i’m really sorry for running yesterday. everything got a bit too real, a bit too fast and when you crowded me like that it was overwhelming and i know i shouldn’t have run away, i should’ve just spoken to you instead but i-” his voice cracks, “i didn’t do that and i’m sorry.”

when wonwoo doesn’t say anything back, soonyoung balks. he ducks his head back down, hands fisting in his joggers and wills himself not to run, though after a minute passes, that plan is gaining appeal. 

“do you like me?” 

wonwoo’s voice is rough when it breaks the silence and soonyoung’s head darts up to stare at the boy. his expression is bare, vulnerable, like he’s putting himself entirely on display and soonyoung is getting choked up. 

“do you like me?” he asks again when soonyoung doesn’t respond, voice carrying more weight this time. 

soonyoung splutters, fingers flexing as he tries to put his words together. “yes, i do. i really do,” he says and wonwoo’s breath hitches. “i have to be honest, at first i wasn’t sure, i thought i just wanted to fuck around with you but this past week i’ve spent more time dreaming about going on dates with you than i have fucking you so, yeah. i like you.”

wonwoo laughs and god, soonyoung feels all the tension melt out of his body at the sound. he reaches out a hand, wiggling his fingers so soonyoung gets the idea, and soonyoung smiles, letting wonwoo pull him up the bed so that he’s sat cross legged amongst wonwoo’s pillows. 

he lets out a stuttered breath when wonwoo climbs onto his lap, legs wrapping around his waist and hands cupping his face oh so gently. “you aren’t gonna run away this time, are you?” wonwoo asks, already leaning in. 

“no, never,” soonyoung mumbles back, eyes already closed in anticipation and he moans, deep and content, when wonwoo’s lips finally press against his.

soonyoung will admit, he hasn’t kissed a lot of people in his life (read: 2) and so he doesn’t have much to compare it to, but this is hands down the best kiss he’s ever had. wonwoo’s lips are amazingly soft and the way that he whimpers when soonyoung’s tongue licks at the seam of his lower lip is heavenly. soonyoung kisses him over and over, desperately trying to drag more sounds out of him and he’s rewarded when he accidentally bites at wonwoo’s lip and he whines, pulling away to catch his breath. 

his cheeks are flushed, eyes lidded and hazy and lips parted as he breathes in, looking like he’s come straight out of one of soonyoung’s dreams and god soonyoung is melting. it only gets better when wonwoo grinds against him, both of their breaths hitching when his half-hard dick presses up against soonyoung’s abdomen. 

“soonyoung ah, please,” he whines, hips rolling against him and soonyoung genuinely has to pinch himself to make sure he’s not dreaming. “please, touch me, i’ve waited for so long. please, please.” he’s practically begging and that’s what sends soonyoung over the edge. 

his hands settle on wonwoo’s hips and he rolls them over, pressing wonwoo down against the sheets as he settles in between his legs and wonwoo squirms under him, hands reaching up to paw at soonyoung’s chest. 

“soonyoung, soonyoung, fuck- soonyoung please,” he mewls as soonyoung leans down to kiss at his jaw, head tilting to the side and hands dropping to fist at the sheets. “bite me, please soonyoung ah, wanna see your mark on me.”

soonyoung doesn’t need to be told twice and he doesn’t hesitate to sink his teeth into the crook of wonwoo’s neck, sucking the skin into his mouth and wonwoo’s whole body shakes, back arching off the bed. he’s begging under his breath for more and hell if soonyoung isn’t gonna give it to him. 

he keeps his mouth moving on wonwoo’s neck, leaving a trail of hickies up the side of his neck, whilst his hands slide down wonwoo’s body. wonwoo’s already a blabbering mess, his body twitching every time soonyoung nips at his neck, so when soonyoung’s hand wraps around his cock, he basically melts against the sheets. soonyoung’s hand is so warm, gripping him just tight enough as he jacks him off and wonwoo is so wanton, so loud as he whines and begs for soonyoung to keep going. 

“so good for me wonu, so so good,” soonyoung coos, licking a stripe up wonwoo’s neck before pressing a kiss to the corner of wonwoo’s lips. “i can’t tell you how many dreams i’ve had about this."

wonwoo cries out at this, hips bucking up into soonyoung’s hand and he’s so so close already. his begging picks up as his orgasm builds and only a few more minutes pass before he sobs, shooting over his stomach and soonyoung’s fist. 

soonyoung grounds him through the whole thing, alternating between kissing him gently and whispering sweet nothings against his cheek and wonwoo feels like he’s floating. he pulls soonyoung down against him, uncaring of the come squished between them, and he wraps his arms around soonyoung’s shoulders, nuzzling his head under his jaw. 

eventually they have to pull apart, but soonyoung doesn’t go far, reaching to the end of wonwoo’s bed to grab some tissues before coming back and crawling over wonwoo. he cleans them both up, tucks wonwoo back into his jeans and then he’s flopping off of him and pulling wonwoo to curl up against his side.

“do you- do you need help too?” wonwoo asks, voice still a little shaky, and as much as soonyoung would love to get wonwoo’s hands on him, he also doesn’t wanna rush this. this isn’t just a sex thing anymore, wonwoo actually like likes him and soonyoung is gonna savour every moment of this. 

“next time wonu,” he replies and wonwoo nods against his chest, before throwing a hand over soonyoung’s waist and letting his eyes close. 

“next time sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> more is coming soon
> 
> creds to @bbyboywoo on twt for the prompt


End file.
